<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Our Love Loose Again by HeartTrick, ThexLuckyxDuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972135">Let Our Love Loose Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartTrick/pseuds/HeartTrick'>HeartTrick</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexLuckyxDuck/pseuds/ThexLuckyxDuck'>ThexLuckyxDuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Bandom, Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pete is a sad confused boy, Reincarnation, Suicide Attempt Mention, but Patrick is the silver lining, it's not bad, no one dies, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartTrick/pseuds/HeartTrick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexLuckyxDuck/pseuds/ThexLuckyxDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Hollyweird Mr. Sandman creates dreams for those who sleep and Dr. Benzedrine creates potions for all the citizens. The two of them are married and deeply in love with each other. And then the trouble begins...Hollyweird is ceasing to exist so Sandy and Benze have to find a way to keep on living. </p><p>When they wake up again they're no longer a doctor/scientist and the giver of dreams. They're a singer/guitarist and a bassist for Fall Out Boy</p><p>or</p><p>The America's Suitehearts AU where Benze and Sandy lived in another time and place and get sorta reincarnated into Pete and Patrick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Benzedrine/Mr. Sandman, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I had this idea for awhile and I was blessed to have an amazing writer join me with writing it! ^_^ Enjoy!</p><p>Title is from America's Suitehearts by fall out boy but changed just a smidge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was setting in Hollyweird which meant soon Mr. Sandman would be going to work to send people to the land of dreams. It also meant that Dr. Benzedrine’s day had come to end. Always making potions for civilians. Most were grateful,some weren’t. He looked at his husband who was heading for the door to go to the forest of dreams. “Off to work Sandy?  Don’t be out too late. Donnie and HC want to get together soon too you know.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking in the mirror by the door he adjusted his collar getting ready to head out for a night of dreams both good and bad. “I’ll try but some people refuse to fall asleep and that takes time. I want to be home before dawn to see you before you leave” Happy with his appearance he walked over to kiss his husband. “I left you the sweetest of dreams”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor smiled into his husband’s kiss. “I hope so our bed is so lonely without you my sweet Sandman. “ He grabbed his top hat and adjusted his bowtie.  “My sweetest dreams are the ones I share with you. “ Benze bit his lip he didn’t want to share what his nightmares had revealed. The days in Hollyweird..they were numbered. “I love you..come back okay?” While Sandman was gone Benzedrine began his own secret project. He was going to find a way for him and his husband to cross to the other side of Hollyweird which was just called Hollywood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always come back to you my love. There’s dreams without my dreamer.” Walking back to his husband he tweaked his bowtie a little and kissed him once more before leaving to head out to the forest. He’d been noticing small signs of things not being right but he didn’t want to pay attention to those. He had a good routine here with Benze and his job. He controlled the dreams at night and got to sleep during the day while Benze was busy himself and it was perfect.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Benze watched his husband leave for the forest and busied himself with potions. One showed that tonight was the night..if they were going to live on forever he had to do it tonight.  He swirled the potion around in its vile and changed from blue,to white,to glittery black to finally red. That’s when Benze made his decision..he was going to the forest. The demons that lived there didn’t scare him.He had more than enough potions to handle them not to mention most of them weren’t fond of singing. He tucked the red potion away and started his march. Of course the demons came after him,he was in yellow for cripes sake it was like a beacon to them. It also meant that Sandman would find him easily to. He would deal with the backlash of being in the forest later(Sandy didn’t like him out here said it was no place for Benze to be). This was important and so after pacifying the demons with a simple sleep potion(that caused purple smoke) he approached Sandman. “Hey..we need to talk..</span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking through the forest Sandman was weaving dreams easily and sending them off to their intended minds without much hassle. He found it strange how quiet the forest was. Usually the demons were trailing behind him eager to see the worst of the nightmare. He had heard them earlier but the forest had fallen silent. Hearing a familiar voice he turned and was horrified to see Benze standing in the clearing of trees. “Why are you here! You should be home safe from the demons and nightmares.” He hurried over to his husband's side and held his hand intending on dragging him home and keeping him safe. “We need to get you back to the house. The wards there keep you safe from all this.” He was feeling anxious and he looked around into the gloom wanting to be ready for any attacks against his beloved.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Benze shook his head. “Haven’t you noticed they’re quiet? Or noticed the lovely purple smoke? I pacified them for now. I know about the wards but Sandy...this can’t wait. If i go home..there WON’T be anymore us so please..listen to me?” He took his husband’s hands into his own and met his gaze a look of seriousness on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did notice the forest was calm tonight.” Holding onto Benze’s hands he felt a creeping sense of dread go up his spine at his words. “Why would there be no us? We have everything we need, we do our jobs well and we’re happy. I’ve never thought of leaving you.” He was worried over the serious look on Benze’s face. He took his job serious but it was rare to see him with that expression. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in the lab mixing potions and as you know I always test them on myself before letting them go into to the person who asked for it. One gave me a vision..I saw our days..the days of Hollyweird itself were limited.I started a secret project incase but I didn’t think anything of it. Then the nightmares began. I saw the world collapsing on itself. I had this dream basically every night. It kicked out the good dreams you left me. Tonight after you left I completed the potion I had been working on in secret. As I was waiting for it to set..the vision came. Tonight is our last night in Hollyweird Sandy. If we take this potion..we’ll go to the other side and find each other again.” The whole time Benze was talking he was stroking strong circles into Sandman’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a lot to take in but you have to trust me. I took care of Donnie and HC too so we’ll have our friends on the other side. But my main priority was you..</span>
  <em>
    <span>us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listened to Benze feeling the sense of dread grow into full terror. Benze’s vision were never wrong. If he had seen them gone then it would be coming for them and they couldn’t stop it. “Where do we go? This is all I’ve ever known, I don’t know if I can do anything but dreams.” He tried to focus on Benze’s calming touch and the confidence in his voice. It was a lot of unknowns but the other choice facing them was far worse. “What if we don’t find each other? What if it’s not like here and we can’t work it out?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Benze sighed softly and pulled his husband into a kiss. “I don’t know what the other side is like and you know I’ve been trying to figure that out for years. I can promise you we will find each other and somehow someway we will fall in love again. I may not know its you at first and same goes to you for me but sooner or later we will know. I love you Sandy I always have and always will. I don’t know if I can do anything other than make potions but maybe we’ll find a way to bring our gifts to the other side. Maybe start a cult or something.” Benze laughed softly pulling his beloved close to him. “ We have two choices Sandy and whatever choice you make..I’ll still be yours and will stand by you. Do you want to take Dr. Benzedrine’s magic potion or stay here and cease to exist? Although I kind of have a feeling I know what you’re going to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving into Benze’s arms he sighed resigned to their fate of having their whole lives changed beyond their control. He didn’t want to lose his husband but if he didn’t take the potion and the risk he’d lose everything. “I’ll take the potion and find you again. Whatever is out there we can’t be parted for too long, we’ll find each other again and carry on.” He held Benze close wanting to make the most of what could possibly be their last moments together for a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll find you again.” He produced the potions vile from inside of his coat. Uncorking it he took half of it before handing it to his husband.”Make sure you take all of it.” He tightened his hold on Sandman producing another potion this one a dark blue and throwing it to the ground creating a barrier around them. “I’m going to sing until the end okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the vial he quickly swallowed the potion before he could have any seconds thoughts and held onto Benze again as the portal swirled around them. “I won’t stop searching for you. We’ll beat whatever we end up in.” Nodding he closed his eyes and tried to focus fully on his voice and not the raging fears inside him over losing everything he loved on the slim hope of having a new start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benze had taken off his top hat and pet his fingers through Sandman’s hair. “And I’ll never give up on you darling. You know how stubborn I can be so keep on pushing and you’ll win.”  Benzedrine didn’t know why he chose the song he did as they held each other close as the world they knew,the life they built together started to fade into oblivion. He wasn’t much of a singer, he was scientist/doctor not a musician. However Sandman loved to hear him sing so here went nothing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>But baby I've been here before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've seen this room and I've walked this floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I've seen your flag on the marble arch</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And love is not a victory march</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hallelujah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hallelujah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hallelujah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hallelujah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well there was a time when you let me know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's really going on below</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But now you never show that to me do ya</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But remember when I moved in you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the holy dove was moving too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From Under The Cork Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benzedrine and Sandman find themselves in Chicago,Il in a Best Buy Parking lot...</p><p> </p><p>For Pete and Patrick they're in the FUCT era</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when the change happened. He’d been listening to Benze singing then the voice had become distorted and faint like it was far away. His head started to pound a little and feel heavy and when he opened his eyes everything was different and strange. There was no forest around him  just darkness. He was laying back in a soft seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Car..drove out here to get away..too many pills. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thoughts were muddled and like they were his but not his all at once. He could still hear the song but it wasn’t Benze anymore singing. Pushing himself up he looked at his body and frowned seeing strange clothing and not his usual costume. The potion must have worked and this was the new reality Benze had promised them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The change had happened although even Benze himself wasn’t aware of it. He could hear thoughts that weren’t his but his new body seemed younger and had HORRIBLE eyesight. Also he was smart,had a bad temper and was incredibly shy. He got out of the beat up car he was in and yanked another car door open. “You idiot..just what were you thinking?! Why didn’t you call me sooner? I could’ve helped you. You know I always come when you call.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandman frowned as he tried to work out what was happening. Someone was yelling . He was about to ask what was going on when someone else spoke for them. “I didn’t do anything..I’m just sitting here because home is noisy.” He looked up at the person who opened the door and tried to work out who they were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patrick..bandmate..friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt a strong connection to this Patrick, a thrum of trust through him. “Patrick I didn’t mean to do this.” It felt like the other presence agreed too. He could feel a similar link and a connection to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benze felt it too although Patrick’s mind was in a flurry of emotions and he could barely decipher. When he looked at the man through his eyes(technically they were Patrick’s eyes.) The man’s name was Pete,they were best friends and in a band. When Patrick’s eyes met Pete’s something inside of him screamed in triumph. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Found you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick sighed softly. “I know..I still wish you would’ve called me. Your my best friend Pete and I don’t want to lose you. Come on let’s get you help. I can only do so much. You need to go to a hospital. Don’t worry I’ll stay with you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding numbly he fumbled his way out of the car and held onto Patrick’s arm. He knew he could trust this man even if everything else felt wrong and distorted. Looking around at the new reality he didn’t like the lack of forest where he felt most at home. “Where are we?” He didn’t realise the question could sound strange he just wanted to know where he was. He wasn’t even sure what a hospital was.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a best buy parking lot. Christ Pete what did you take? We’re home for the moment we were gearing up to go to Europe but right now the hell with that I’m getting you help. I’m a musician not a doctor but I can tell you went farther than you intended to. “ He helped Pete into his beat up car and drove him to the hospital. Of course Pete ended up being admitted and Patrick sat holding his hand letting the tears fall from his face. “You drive me crazy but you’re still my best friend. “</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to follow along the questions and work out what was going on and why. “Ativan.” Doctor..he’s not a doctor? Something about that word rung a loud bell in his head. “I need my doctor but he’s not here.” He frowned as the other voice said his thoughts like it was a blend of them both. The journey to the hospital was fast and he stared out the car window trying to work out this new world he’d been thrown into. It seemed he had landed into a body already living a life which felt confusing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick stayed until they kicked him out and even then he didn’t go home. He curled up in the waiting room chairs and fell asleep. As he slept he was was completely oblivious that a piece of his soul astral projected(for lack of a better term) out of his body. It was the good ole Dr. Benzedrine himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew that potion would have a side effect. Oh well only mine and Sandy’s new host bodies can see me and Sandy anyways.” Walking back into Pete’s room he smiled. “Wake up Sandy this is the only way we can see each other for now.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Being in hospital was boring. They’d put him in a bed, attached some machines and left again. If Benze were here he would have cured it all with a quick potion and whatever had happened wouldn’t have mattered. Benze..he needed to find him. He was a doctor! Maybe that was why he’d ended up in a body heading for a hosptial. Benze was here somewhere as a doctor. He’d tried a couple of times to get out the bed but the Patrick guy had just wrestled him back in saying he needed to stay there. Sandman wished he’d had his powers he could have easily put him to sleep and slipped away to do what he needed to do. In the end the nurses had come and taken him away saying visiting time was over for the day. They’d also injected something into the line in his arm and even though he fought back against it the body became drowsy and floated on the edge of sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he heard Benze calling to him. Pushing towards the voice he felt a rush of emotion and a dizzy feeling and then he was standing in front of Benze. “You’re here! The potion worked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it did you had your doubts? It didn’t work the way I thought it would though. Looks like we got new bodies and let me tell you mine’s a piece of work. Got a bright mind and is stubborn as a mule. Kinda looks like me. What about you what’s yours like darling? I’m pretty sure they have a strong connection and only the two of them can see us. This world is strange though way weirder than Hollyweird was.” He paused and stepped closer to Sandman. “Now kiss me it’s been forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss the forest, I miss our home.” He reached out afraid he wouldn’t be able to touch Benze, like he’d be a mirage or just an vision. When his hand rested on Benze’s arm he sighed in relief and stepped forward to hug him. “Mines a mess. I can’t keep up with what he’s thinking or feeling most of the time and now these doctors have got him numb.” Leaning in to kiss him he was happy they were together in some form again. “Was it you who pulled us out the car?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned the kiss and ran his fingers through his partners hair. “Yes and no. It’s my new body so to speak. It was Patrick. He cares a lot about your new body more than he’s willing to admit. He’s actually asleep downstairs in the chairs. Aw Sandy it can’t be that bad you had your bad days back home I seem to recall. There has to be a reason his soul pulled yours. I wish i had access to my lab, I could fix him up post haste although I don’t think he’s really asleep. Somehow we need to get these two to get together I think.  There is a connection there. I think your host is the key. Mine’s a bit...skeptical for lack of a better term. Nothing at all like me when I was younger although he’s got my stubborn streak that’s for sure. I’m trying to make this quick we only have while they are asleep and I don’t know how long that is. Once they wake up I’m sure we get pulled back in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listened to Benze explain their situation and frowned looking at the man laying in the bed. “He’s strange. He has so many dreams inside him but none like I’m used to. There’s a lot going on in his head. Maybe when the medication wears off it will make more sense to me. I crash landed into a very chaotic point.” Walking over to the bed he watched the man curiously. There were similarities between them and he felt drawn to him in a way. It was strange to look down on someone knowing once they awoke he’d be inside their mind. Looking closer at the guys face he froze seeing that he was staring back at him equally as confused. “Benze he’s looking at me? Should he be able to see me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Benze smirked. “Yeah he can see me too. Makes sense weird side effect I suppose. So let's have a chat! Hi Pete right? Don't be afraid Sandy here is your guardian angel! I just go where he goes because I loveeeeee him.” To emphasize his point he kissed Sandman square on the mouth. “We won't hurt you doctors orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling at the kiss he wasn’t sure that was the best way to get over the point to a scared guy that he needed to date his best friend but he was grateful for the kiss. It confirmed he hadn’t fully lost his husband. Kneeling down beside the bed he smiled softly, hoping he didn’t look too terrifying for once. “This is probably a really bad time for this to happen to you, I’ve been in your head and you’ve got enough going on already, but that guy out there..Patrick? He loves you and I think you love him too you just need to realize it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete was squinting through a haze of medication trying to focus on the faces of the two people beside the bed. One looked so much like Patrick but in a truly ridiculous outfit. “Patrick loves me? I annoy him all the time.” Sandman shook his head looking over at Benze. “See? It’s very messy in there” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Patrick's mind is a bit more organized but still confused he thinks Pete’s a shitty bass player but also wants nothing more than to slam his mouth against his.” Benze took his top hat off and got closer. “He does look like you and I hate that I don't have access to my lab. Oh yes Pete since we’re sticking around this is Sandman and I’m Doctor Benzedrine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to the man in the bed Sandman waved a little before frowning again. “If only I had my powers I could make him sleep and fix it all in his dreams. I tried when I was inside but nothing seems to stick. He’s thinking too fast.” Sighing heavily he turned back to Benze and hugged him. “It could take years to fix this” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling if I had access to my powers it’d be done. Patrick's mind is full of perfectionism and he puts music before all else.” The sun was beginning to rise and the doctor froze. “Patrick is awake I’ll see you tonight Sandy I love you baby. I’ll keep trying to break Patrick's walls you keep trying to repair Pete’s mind.” Benze pressed a kiss to Sandman's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandman lent into the kiss until the moment Benze faded away and he stumbled forward a little. Turning back to the bed he watched the man laying in it wishing this world was as easy as Hollyweird and he could just fix everything with a dream. Sitting down beside the bed he tried to think of a way around their situation. If someone didn’t sleep they couldn’t dream but there was the option of day dreams. They were harder to control and work in to a waking mind but it was a possibility. Leaning forward he didn’t have his powers but he was good with words so he started to tell the man about his love for Benze and how happy it made him. Maybe those could sink in somehow and change his thoughts easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete?” Patrick's voice came out in a soft whisper. “Are you awake? I heard voices..” The young singer walked in and grabbed the empty chair before he plopped in it. He had a cup of shitty hospital coffee in his hand and then he noticed Sandman. “Holy smokes are you Pete’s twin brother?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the man from earlier walk in he sat up straight confused for a moment that he could be seen. “I..um..yeah his twin..I..don’t live around here.” It was a poor excuse but how else could he cover up not having met Patrick before. He looked back to Pete laying in the bed. “I can’t work out if he’s awake or not.” From what Sandman could work out he was always in a semi exhausted state, close enough to sleep to let him be present while Pete was actually concious. It wasn’t something he’d experienced before. “You care about him a lot don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick frowned at that Pete’s state of mind. “Nice to meet you I’m Patrick and of course I care about him he’s my best friend.”  There was a voice in Patrick's head that Patrick was sure Pete’s twin could hear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'It's more than that isn't it? You love him.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs a lot of looking after.” Sandman felt weird to be suddenly in these peoples lives trying to sort out his own problems at the same time as seeing a clear link between them. It wasn’t as strong as his link with Benze but it could grow to be if it was nurtured right. “He knows you’re here, even if he doesn’t say anything to you he knows you’re here with him and he’s comforted by that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick gave Pete’s hand a squeeze and laid his head on the bed. “This this is all my fault..I’m sorry. You're not allowed to leave me you asshole you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a special one isn't he Sandy? “ Behind Patrick stood Dr. Benzedrine. “Both of them are so oblivious. Seems we can come out when their walls are down or asleep.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Benze’s voice he turned away from the bed and walked over to him forgetting everything else in the room for a moment as they were reunited again. “How can we get them to realise it? It feels like the key to us being together again has something to do with them being together? Could that be possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bed Pete stirred and held onto Patrick’s hand tighter. When he opened his eyes he was looking up at Benze. “Trick..why are you dressed like that? Yellow isn’t your color”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right my love I just don't know how to figure it out.” He frowned crossing his arms before holding Sandy’s hand.“I’m not Patrick. The name is Doctor Benzedrine. Patrick's right there in the chair. The medication is making you see me as the person you love the most so let's chat about Patrick and you shall we? Hold my hat Sandy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandman smiled and took the top hat before putting it on himself. Pete still looked confused glancing between them and Patrick. “They’ve given me too much medication Trick I’m seeing things that are really, really weird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick picked up his head at the mention of his name. “Weird? It’s just your twin brother which by the way why didn't you tell me you had one?!? You guys separated at birth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twin brother Sandy? Really?” Benze rolled his eyes. “Apparently Patrick can't see me and now I am frustrated that I don't have my lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandman shrugged and adjusted the hat. “What am I meant to say? He looks like me how do I explain that?” Pete frowned more looking between the three people in his room. “A twin?..But that other one looks like you..I don’t know what’s going on. I’m not even sure i’m awake right now.” Watching Pete Sandman felt bad for him. It wasn’t the best time to be dealing with all this for him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick stroked Pete's hair softly. “Sush probably just a side effect you're going to bounce back from this. I’m right here and you're going to be my best friend forever. Love ya man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benze felt sympathetic towards him too. “I think..I think for now it's best if you and I only meet at night while they're asleep I love you and until night falls I’ll keep you in my dreams.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Infinity On High Part One Friends or Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two years since Hollyweird collapsed and two years of Benzedrine and Sandman fighting for time together</p><p>Benzedrine also made astounding discovery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two years had passed since Benze had dropped them into the minds of Patrick and Pete to avoid them disappearing with Hollyweird. Sandman had spent most of that time trying to wrangle Pete’s mind into some sort of sensible condition. He was flighty and focused on far too many things at once when Sandy wanted him thinking only of Patrick and in turn Benze. They’d built a routine of seeing each other at night but he was getting restless and wanted to be back with his husband again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likewise Benze had been trying to get Patrick to focus on his feelings for Pete but wasn’t having much luck. Patrick was a workaholic and seemed to push all of Pete’s (or was it Sandy’s?) advances. Their band had progressed in ways Benze was sure neither Patrick or Pete ever thought it would. He missed his husband and hated that it was restricted to a few hours a night. Benze saw more of Sandy back in Hollyweird and he worked all day in the lab and Sandy had a late night in the forest. Sandy also said Pete thought Benze was dressed ridiculous. Benze looked through Patrick’s eyes in the mirror as Patrick sang warm ups. Benze thought Patrick dressed ridiculous. It felt like it was a thousand degrees and yet Patrick was in several layers. One thing him and Patrick had in common (other than sheer stubborness) was singing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sooooo caughtt up..” Patrick was belting out Usher’s current hit as Andy drummed on his legs and Joe sang around in the background. Pete was messing with Dirty as usual.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandman enjoyed the music Pete’s band played. It was frantic and exciting and a good distraction from having neither his husband or a proper body. Pete referred to his input as inspiration and Sandy was happy with that. He didn’t want Pete to feel crazier than he already had when Sandy had crashed into his life. He’d even guided Pete towards some better clothing choices for on stage. Pete thrived there and in his confident moments it was easier to have him go over to Patrick and kiss his cheek. He wasn’t sure if Benze had the same awareness while Patrick was awake. They didn’t waste their limited time talking about things like that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick pulled his hood over his hat before walking over to where Pete was talking to Dirty. “Hey you..you ready to go?” Patrick shook his head at the voice in his head that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>hug him,kiss him,tell him you love him,for the love of science DO SOMETHING! Stop wasting time staring at him when you want nothing more than to kiss him and have him take you in your arms. Not to mention all the things you want him to do to you under the covers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick was so busy trying to block out the voice (and control the rapid blush creeping on his face) he didn’t notice that Andy and Joe had been trying to talk to him for the past five minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pete want to snap Patrick out of lala land in that special way? Andy and I have tried but we can’t get through to him.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh..what special way?” It was so obvious in the slight hitch to his voice what way Pete’s thoughts flew too and only some of those were Sandman’s fault. There was an organic love growing that was totally Pete and Patrick and he wanted to nurture that as well. He’d grown very fond of the man he had to cohabit and he didn’t want to end up leaving him in a mess if he ever found a way back to being with Benze. “You’re alright aren’t you Trick?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Benze could hear the love in Pete’s voice and concluded Patrick's skull was extremely thick.  “Huh? Yeah I’m fine I just dazed a bit it’s a bit hot in here lets have a good show okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benze cringed and wondered if he could make Patrick punch himself. The man he shared a body with was so oblivious to his feelings towards Pete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have a great show” Pete reached out and felt Patrick’s cheek worried he was getting sick and not resting enough. “You feeling alright? You need to sleep more and not over work yourself.” Sandman agreed with that advice. If Patrick slept longer it would mean Benze was out as himself longer and that was something he desperately needed. “You’re doing too much”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick smiled before pulling Pete’s hand away. “I’ll sleep after the show. It’s just hot back here. I feel fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except that you love him so will you bloody tell him?!? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick bumped his shoulder against Pete’s. “Come on dude let's go play a good show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the show Patrick almost immediately passed out in his bunk letting Benzedrine make his appearance. “I know Pete’s not asleep but he knows about Sandy and I.” Andy and Joe were in the back watching a movie leaving Pete in the front area of the bus. Benze sat opposite of Pete and tapped his foot nervously. “Nice stage performance he likes it more than you think he does. Sandy you there love?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandman appeared beside Pete and sighed in relief reaching out the hug Benze close. He missed him greatly having been separated daily for so long now. “Hello love. I wish I had my powers here. So many of his problems would be solved so easily if I could just make him sleep more. I miss you. I wish this was easier to fix and we could have our own lives back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh escaped the doctor's lips. “I miss you too so so much.  Pete's not the problem, Patrick is. I can't break his walls no matter how hard I try. I wish I was home so I could lay with you and hold you and kiss you all I want. Not to mention sex. Oh god I’m rambling! Me!! I just want this nightmare to end. Why did we land here inside two idiots that want to be all over each other and yet refuse to act! Although Pete's been getting close lately.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete’s a good guy, I’ve grown rather fond of him. He’s a very big daydreamer and has some amazing ideas but he hasn’t got the means to achieve them. I’ve been working on sorting him out and getting him level again. He loves Patrick a lot. It’s sweet. It reminds me of us when we were young.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calling me old?” A playful smile. “Ah yes back when I was just Mr. Benzedrine. Only difference is when I realized I’d liked you I asked you on a date. The best day  of my life besides our actual wedding was the day I became a doctor alongside being a scientist. That was also the day I asked you to marry me. Remember? I remember you saying yes and well you know what happened. I remember getting married in your gorgeous forest.” Benze sighed softly and leaned into Sandman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you do it Pete? How have you not moved on to someone else? Why are you waiting for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marrying you was the best thing I’ve ever done. Our relationship is the ultimate dream.” Staying close to Benze’s side he watched Pete feeling bad for him. “He’s stronger than he realises but I fear one day it will snap. Why doesn’t Patrick just tell him? It’s not that hard to tell someone and he does show it, it just gets caught up in the other crazy stuff he does.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure. That boy is more stubborn then I was when I couldn’t figure out a potion and would lock myself in the lab until you threatened to break down the lab with the powers of bad dreams and that is saying something I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benzedrine locked his blue eyes on Pete’s brown ones squeezing Sandman’s hand as he did. “I need to tell you something,both of you. I may not have my lab but my brain was not to be rivaled in Hollyweird. Just warning it’s a big pill to swallow so to speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are very, very stubborn but I still love you. I’d be more worried about our situation if you weren’t so stubborn over things. I know you’ll get us out of this.” Feeling the squeeze to his hand he looked down curiously wondering what he meant by that. “What is it? Something to get us out of this I hope because I miss just being myself and having my powers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember asking why we were pulled to Pete and Patrick? And you Pete I’m sure you noticed Sandy my darling Sandy looks just like you? And that I more or less look just like Patrick?” He stroked his thumb around Sandy’s hand. “There’s a reason for all that...I think..no I know, you and me Sandy? We’re them..just from another time and another place. There are many worlds,many dimensions but always one fate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains a lot! Hollyweird died and your potion just took us to our closest parallel? That means it should be easy to get these two to confess and be happy.” Sandy looked over to Benze feeling a new sense of hope that it would work out for them after all. Kneeling down infront of Pete he smiled softly. “You’ve got to tell Patrick how you feel, shout it at him if you have to”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benze looked at Sandy and nodded. “That’s correct darling.” He joined Sandy on the floor kneeling in front of Pete.“He’s right you need to tell him. Shout it from the top of your lungs. Sandy  did that once. Climbed to the top of my lab much to my dismay and screamed it for all of Hollyweird to hear. Donnie and HC thought it was hilarious..i however did not. I was touched. Patrick..Patrick is a very difficult person,as someone that’s been inside his head and heart believe me I know. He loves you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete looked between them in his half asleep state. “Trick i’d love you even more if you took off that dumb hat. Yellow is not your color.” Sandman frowned at that personally liking his Benze in yellow. “I still have some work to do on him. I think you look great how you are”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Benze rolled his blue eyes. “I wear yellow to ward off demons. Pete listen to me,I am not Patrick,not really.” Benze huffed as he looked at Sandy.”Thank you darling,Patrick wears  ridiculous hats too.” Benze pulled his hat off temporarily. “I don’t think we’re going to get any further tonight. You’re doing a great job Sandy. I love you. I’ll have to try harder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding he sighed and turned to Benze hugging him close. “Will this be over soon? It feels like an eternity since we had our own bodies and lives.” He closed his eyes trying for one small moment to pretend nothing had changed and they were in their old house back in their forest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Benze hugged Sandy back. “Soon we can go lay down. Patrick will be awake soon. Don’t worry Sandy I will fight to the end. For now? Just lay with me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on tumblr!  yourtiredheart.tumblr.com :) I love meeting fellow peterick fans!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>